Teach Me!
by Goten0040
Summary: Botan is hurt in battle and decides she need to learn martial arts. She manages to get Hiei to help and is going to teach him to get a girlfriend, but after Koenma refuses her,will Hiei need a girlfriend? H/B R&R!
1. Chapter One

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho, unfortunatly. For, if I did, I would have all my fics come to life in a movie! Oh well. *huggles Hiei plushie*)  
  
(By the way, this is another Hiei/Botan. It isn't the sequal to "One Day, Hiei" though. I dreamt this up and had to write it. The sequal will be up as soon as I can choose the two ideas I have for it.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Baka! You missed!" Hiei yelled from his position as the blue beam hit him hard in the chest.  
  
"Quit yellin'!" Kuwabara yelled, "It's not his fault! The guy dodged!"  
  
"Quit arguing and help me!" Yoko Kurama yelled as he hit them both in the back of the head.  
  
"Right, let's go ,Kurama!" Hiei yelled, joining Kurama.  
  
Botan was watching on her oar, trying to figure out how the demon had gotten loose into the Ningenkai.  
  
"Koenma sir," Botan said over her communicator compact. "I don't understand how the demon managed to get here! It's some sort of spider demon. It's disgusting!"  
  
"Yes, I understand that, Botan. You need to give the boys the following information."  
  
Koenma scanned some writing through to the screen. Botan looked around to see who was open. It appeared to be Hiei, who ws being covered as he charged his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan yelled, floating down to the koorime.  
  
"What do you want?!" Hiei yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Koenma gave me information that you might need to know!"  
  
"Not right now I hope!" Hiei yelled as he let loose the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
The demon let loose a web that collected all of it.  
  
"Dammit," Hiei thought alloud.  
  
The web shot the Dragon back at them.  
  
"Botan, dammit, move!" was the last thing she heard.  
  
+Later+  
  
"Ugh, oh," Botan moaned as she opened her heavy eyelids.  
  
Her body hurt all over and it pained her to sit up. She realized she was no longer in her pink kimono but in baggy gray pants, a white tanktop, and covered in bandages.  
  
"Hello?" she said, not knowing anything else to say.  
  
"Hello," Yukina said.  
  
Botan realized she was now at Genkai's temple.  
  
"Where are the guys? Are they alright? What happened?"  
  
"Let me answer this one question at a time. First of all, the guys are at Kurama's having tea. Second, they're fine, except for a few burns of Hiei's hands due to him trying to push you away and failing. You were hit head on. Hiei tried to push you out of the way but it ws moving too fast. Kuwabara carried you here and I changed your clothes. Genkai isn't here right now, though, so it's just me and you."  
  
Botan sighed, then perked up.  
  
"Hiei tried to save me? As in, he made an attempt?"  
  
"Hiei's a hard person to figure out," was all Yukina had to say.  
  
"I have to learn to protect myself so I won't always get hurt," Botan said to herself, "Perhaps, nah, Hiei'd never train me. Maybe Kurama..."  
  
"I'm sure Hiei would be willing to teach you for a price," Yukina said, not making eye contact, "He's really sweet if you look under that tough exterior."  
  
"Yeah, right," Botan said, as she stood and headed out of the room. She was sore but she could deal with it.  
  
***  
  
"Hn," Hiei answered to Kurama's question.  
  
"My goodness Hiei," Kurama said, "All I asked you was if you made an attempt to help her. God, is that the only answer you have?"  
  
"To questions I don't want to answer."  
  
Kurama shook his head and ate some more cheesecake. Kuwa and Yusuke had finished thiers and started thumb wrestling. (-.-')  
  
Hiei stared out the window, thinking, "Yeah, I tried. Jeez, who cares? I wish they'd stay out of my business."  
  
He looked down at his bandaged hands before taking his leave to no one's notice.  
  
He lay in the tree, his eyes closed, trying to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan's voice pierced his ears from the bottom the tree.  
  
He opened one eye. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'd like to make you an offer," Botan said.  
  
"What kind of offer?"  
  
"Well, it's about fighting."  
  
"Step into my office," he said, backing up on the branch to leave room for her.  
  
She clambered up with great struggle and sat.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, I wanna learn how to defend myself, but I need a trainer so-"  
  
"You're asking me," Hiei interuppted, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah," Botan said.  
  
"Hmmmm, what's in it for me," he said, seeming to be in deep thought.  
  
"Well, you won't here me whining for someone to save me and...um..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Ah!" she said snapping her fingers, "How about I teach you how to get a girlfriend?!"  
  
Hiei tilted his head slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A girlfriend! You know, when you go out on dates, and kiss each other and- "  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"Oh, C'mon!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty Please?!"  
  
"Um...no."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you get a girlfriend, you'll have something to keep you busy when Kurama's out and-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You could double date with Yukina and Kuwabara and make sure he doesn't do anything."  
  
Hiei stopped a minute,"True."  
  
"So you will?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You have yourself a deal. Meet me in the school gym tomorrow."  
  
"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I won't letcha' down!" she said happily.  
  
"I wouldn't get so confident yet. I suggest you catch up on your sleep. I'll see you at four a.m."  
  
"FOUR A.M.?!"  
  
"Yeah, and if you don't come, it's off. See ya'," he said as he walked casually off.  
  
"Eh heh, I'm sure I can handle it," Botan said nervously. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Botan's alarm rang.  
  
She reached over and turned it off. Stumbling out of bed, she opened the window curtains.  
  
"Ugh, it's still dark out."  
  
She managed to make it through a cup of coffee before getting into the shower. She changed into a gray tanktop that showed most of her torso, baggy gray cargo pants, and tennis shoes. That should be good to train in. She grabbed a jacket and ran out the door to the junior highschool. She managed to get there slightly early as she walked to the gym doors.  
  
"Ah, your early," Hiei said, turning around, "that means we shall start early.  
  
"Can't I take a nap on the bleachers or something," she whined.  
  
"Hmmm, no, but I guess we could get some breakfast. I'm kinda hungry. Let's go, besides, you need fuel to train. I warn you, it's tough."  
  
"Don't worry about me," she said following him out the door, "You still have to learn from me too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm teaching you to get a girlfriend! It's my part of the deal."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Hiei ate quietly but at least he had table manners, unlike when she ate with Yusuke or Kuwabara. He cleared his plate before she did and even offered to pay. She decided she'd pay- this time. Then they returned to the gym.  
  
"Okay," Hiei said as he stood before her, "I'm going to start with the basics. As soon as you master these and combining these moves, I'll teach you some techniques-first easy and then difficult. You could kill yourself with some of these attacks. Are you willing to take that chance?"  
  
"Uh- yeah sure," Botan said, doubting THAT could happen.  
  
"Alright," Hiei said throwing a punch at the air, "copy me."  
  
Botan punched at the air.  
  
"Easy," she thought.  
  
"You did it wrong," Hiei said.  
  
He took her hand and straitened it.  
  
"You see, your arm went downward. Not only will you not hit your target but you won't have as much strength behind it. If you punch forward like this, the energy will escape quicker and make more of an impact. Try again."  
  
Botan had it down in a couple of tries.  
  
Hiei demonstrated a kick and some other moves which she managed quickly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know you know the basics," Hiei said, "but your strength needs to be increased. Get some exercise."  
  
"Right," she said frustrated as she punched, kicked, and head butted the air.  
  
"Let's combine some of those moves," he said calmly, "This is a-"  
  
Hiei was cut off by the school bell ringing.  
  
"Time flies," Botan said before grabbing her jacket.  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow," Hiei said, "We'll go where no one can bother us."  
  
That sounded weird coming from Hiei. It was the kind of line in romance movies, but she knew what he really meant. She walked down the street with her jacket covering her sweaty torso.  
  
"Hey Botan!" Keiko yelled over the crowds, "Over here!"  
  
Botan looked up to see Keiko waving and Yusuke pouting and carrying many shopping bags. Botan laughed and walked over.  
  
"Jeez, Botan, where the hell have YOU been? Your so sweaty," Yusuke said in his normal tone.  
  
"N-nowhere special," she said, wondering why she lied.  
  
"Wanna help me buy Yusuke some clothes?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Let's go! C'mon Yusuke!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'm comin' I'm comin'."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kurama," Hiei said as he pulled himself through the window.  
  
"Oh, hello Hiei, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, if I said I was training a girl, what would you say?"  
  
"I'd say it was quite perverted Hiei, with those locks and stuff. Not to mention it's wrong to hit ladies."  
  
"But what if she wanted me to?"  
  
"Then I guess it would be okay if you go easy on her."  
  
"Oh, okay. Nevermind then. Where are you headed?"  
  
"I've got a date tonight," he said simply.  
  
"Oh, jeez, and I was going to play paintball with you too," Hiei said in truthful but mocking tone.  
  
Kurama laughed.  
  
"Well, we'll have to do that tomorrow then."  
  
"Sure, where's Shiori and Shuuichi?"  
  
"Oh, we'll be going on a road trip tomorrow. I forgot, sorry Hiei. We're going to Harvard to see how the college is there."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you go there-"  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to. Mother was looking into it for Shuuichi. I'm going to medical school here."  
  
"Oh, but Shuuichi's like twelve?"  
  
"Future ideas, Hiei. Besides, it's open house. We'll be back in a week."  
  
"Sure," Hiei said as he headed to the window, "then I guess I'll see you in a week. I think I'll stay while your gone. If you leave some cash, I'll buy the groceries before you return as well."  
  
"Sounds good. Thank you, Hiei."  
  
"No problem, what are froends for?"  
  
Kurama cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"About what you said a minute ago-"  
  
"Oh that? Don't mind that. See ya'."  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
"I look like an idiot."  
  
"Oh, Yusuke, you look great!" Keiko said.  
  
"So I FEEL like an idiot."  
  
Botan looked up. Out the window, Koenma passed. Her heart beat fast and slow at the same tiome and her face warmed. She quickly ran to greet him.  
  
"H-hello Koenma-sama," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, Botan, I've been looking for you."  
  
"You have?" she asked, hiding the excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Well, I-I've been needing to talk to you as well."  
  
"Really, then meet me in my office in the morning. I just remembered a job I have to do."  
  
"I'll be there!" she yelled.  
  
Botan told Keiko, that she was leaving and went to find Hiei.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Hiei!" Botan yelled.  
  
Hiei was in the position he was in the other day, sleeping, his arms behind his head, in a tree. He didn't open his eyes but did speak.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for training tomorrow. I don't know how late. Koenma- sama wants to talk to me about something."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you then. I'll be in the old highschool gym. It's abandoned. I already cleaned it up and put all the old equipment up again. Try to make it before noon."  
  
"Okay, thank you!"  
  
*** The next day  
  
"I'm here Koenma-sir!" Botan said as she entered the room as Koenma sat back in his desk.  
  
"Glad you could come, Botan."  
  
"What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
"Well, I have a new ferry girl," he said normally, "and she's so wonderful!"  
  
Botan felt her heart slow.  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Yes, so I was wondering if you could stop by my father's and tell him I'll be out tonight."  
  
"S-sure," she muttered.  
  
"Wait, what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I-it's nothing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Botan dropped the message and carefully walked down the street, tears threatening her eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't have kept to myself so long," she thought as she entered the old school's gate.  
  
She saw Hiei sitting on the bleachers, his eyes closed, seeming in deep thought. He looked up.  
  
"Oh, there you are, I- Woah!" Hiei yelled as she took a punch at him.  
  
She had a sudden hatrid for the male species. She continued to throw punches.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you woman?!"  
  
"I hate boys," she said softly as she fell to the floor, crying.  
  
"Well, why do you hate us so much?" Hiei asked, confused.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" she yelled.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oh, Koenma-sama," she muttered.  
  
Now Hiei understood.  
  
"What did he do?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"He n-never even considered me..."  
  
"You really should get over it."  
  
"I CAN'T! I LOVE HIM!" she yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't if he hurts you so," he said softly.  
  
"B-but I do."  
  
Hiei didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep."  
  
"What about our training?"  
  
"I'll let you pass today."  
  
"Thank you," Botan began.  
  
"No proble-"  
  
"But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you and train."  
  
"Stay-- with me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You're pretty wise, ya' know. Let's train," she said, but was still upset inside.  
  
"Well, I guess that's what you want, but how about I take you to lunch so you can keep your mind on the fight instead of Koenma or food."  
  
Botan smiled and followed.  
  
***  
  
They ate and actually made conversation about the weather and excetera. Someone was lurking in the shadows though. She watched with icey blue eyes.  
  
"You wait. I'll get you both."  
  
With that, she was gone, without a trace of energy.  
  
***  
  
A/N:n Ooooh, tht might have been slightly out of character and I think I'm going to skip ahead a week because no one wants to hear the same thing over again. I hope you liked! Please review and give me encouragement! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Hiei waited for Botan the next day. She didn't come. He felt anger well up inside him as he pushed open theh gym door. His eyes widened in surprise. There she was, punching the hell out of a punching bag.  
  
"What's with this?"  
  
"Oh, hey, I thought I'd come early."  
  
"Oh, uh, sure. You've surely shown promise so today you're going to fight me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You scared?" he said grinning.  
  
"No, of course not," she lied.  
  
"Then let us begin," he said and lunged at her.  
  
She took a few punches at him, missing two and hitting once.  
  
"KYAA!" Hiei yelled as he kicked her in the stomach.  
  
She flew toward the wall before stopping herself.  
  
"OW!" she yelled.  
  
Hiei laughed.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"  
  
"Standing there saying 'ow' isn't going to get you anywhere! HAA!" he said as he jumped towards her.  
  
Hiei had become so mean all of a sudden. He was a whole different person than he was yesterday. He had soft side, and yesterday, he showed it. Botan decided to think a second. Hiei headed towards her again and she flipped over him, catching him in an arm lock. She laughed at the shocked demon.  
  
"Hahaha! I AM showing promise!" she said as he hung there in her arms.  
  
"Sort of," he said and then elbowed her in the ribs and escaped.  
  
That hurt. That hurt really bad. Now she was mad.  
  
"YOU SON OF A-"  
  
Hiei interrupted her by punching her in th face and then kicking her in the back.  
  
"Don't get cocky," he said as she fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Y-you were so nice yesterday," she moaned.  
  
"Don't get used to it. One major point in a fight is that it's unpredictable. You're bound to loose unless you watch the opponent's movements carefully and you still have to be careful. Your opponent could be playing with you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," Botan said, holding back tears.  
  
She had to look strong in front of him. If she didn't, he would probably kill her. She stood carefully and looked at the fire demon.  
  
"What are you looking at? Get back to work! I still need to teach you energy attacks, speed, and power-ups."  
  
"Okay!" Botan yelled back furiously.  
  
"Use your anger to fight with," he said.  
  
Botan was busy trying to hurt the punching bag she imagined as first Hiei, then Koenma. She started to enjoy hurting the lifeless thing.  
  
Hiei watched from the bleachers. He smirked.  
  
"It's working," he thought.  
  
"KYAA!" Botan yelled as the bag broke and spilled sand onto the floor.  
  
Hiei stood and watched the scene, stifling a laugh at Botan's confused face. She looked at him. Hiei stopped laughing. Tears filled her eyes. She blinked, trying to stop them but failing. They ran down her cheeks.  
  
"No wonder your no good at this," he said sharply.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You're brought down way too easy. God, he's just damn fool."  
  
"HE IS NOT!"  
  
"He isn't? Well, what is he then? Hmmm?"  
  
"H-he's the one I love."  
  
"But he is also the one who doesn't love you!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it. You're wanting to teach ME how to get someone to love when you're broken down from hiding it. Psh, it isn't shocking. And for a while I thought you weren't as stupid as I thought," he said, watching the girl cry.  
  
"Is that what you really think of me?" she sobbed.  
  
"Yes, Botan, that's what I really think."  
  
"I- I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him, hitting him in the face as he stopped in front of her.  
  
Hiei fell backwards after the hit.  
  
"Oof," he said as he fell backwards.  
  
Botan jumped on him and started hitting him in the face over and over again, tears flowing from her eyes. Hiei hit her hard in the face and she fell off, crying again. Hiei felt a pain tug at him. He ignored it and touched his face. It was tender and his nose and lip bled.  
  
"Rage is quite a fight fueler isn't it," he said.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Go away," she said softly, staring at the ground as she sat on her knees.  
  
"Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then- unless you're saying you quit."  
  
Botan continued to cry.  
  
"That's right, quit. Quit like the bitch you are. I didn't have to do this ya' know. I-"  
  
"Can it, bastard. I won't quit."  
  
"Okay, then. Oh yeah, and I hate you too," he said and left her in the gym.  
  
Botan heard him leave and slowed her crying. Now that he was gone, it felt better. The last thing she needed was to hear him taunt her after she already felt bad about herself. She stood. Her body shook in pain and she limped out of the gym.  
  
***  
  
"Dumb girl, she got herself into this," Hiei thought, "It's not like I wanted to hurt her."  
  
He climbed his tree and sat, staring at the birds. He liked them. They reminded him of Yukina.  
  
"She is strong though," he said, touching his face again, "incredibly strong. Hn, she could be a great fighter someday."  
  
***  
  
Botan walked into her apartment and plopped down on her couch. She hurt all over, inside and out.  
  
"Was he right?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
She tried to stand and go to her room. She felt her muscles tighten and she fell to the floor. She moaned as she crawled to her room. She climbed into bed and lay on top of the covers, fully dressed, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the alarm clock rang on as Hiei entered Botan's window the next morning.  
  
It had been ringing for two hours and Botan was still asleep on the bed next to it.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled as he shook her.  
  
"G-go away," she muttered.  
  
"Get up," he said, irritated, "Unless, you cannot take anymore."  
  
"I can't move okay?!" she yelled as she opened her teary eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't move. It hurts too much."  
  
Hiei looked at her shaking legs and arms. Her muscles had dehydrated and tightened too much, not to menton the many cuts, scrapes,and bruises all over her body. No wonder she couldn't move. He walked into her kitchen and poured a glass full of cold water. He returned to her and lifted her head. He poured the water down her throat. She coughed and gagged, trying to swallow. She vomited.  
  
"God dammit, woman, swallow this or you won't ever be able to move!"  
  
She managed to swallow it and lay back, exhausted.  
  
"T-thank you," she said, breathing hard.  
  
"Don't thank me, just get stronger. I'll be waiting for you at the gym," he said and hopped out the window.  
  
It was about an hour before she got out of bed and threw her sheets in the washing machine. She drank three glasses of water and then took a steaming hot shower. It felt incredible. She never had enjoyed a shower so much. After that, she changed and headed towards the gym. It was becoming too much for her. Who was that who helped her this morning? It was Hiei wasn't it? Still, he was mean about it.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she entered the dream and then was overcome with cuteness.  
  
Hiei was asleep! He was so cute! He was so- beautiful. Botan shook her head.  
  
"Beautiful? What the heck?" she thought.  
  
She shook him slightly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I guess you're ready to learn energy now?"  
  
"Yes I am," she said, determined to have a better day.  
  
"Okay, I guess we should get started, but don't expect be to go easy on you."  
  
"I won't."  
  
But he did. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Botan shot another energy beam out of her hand. It hit it's target easily. Hiei smirked behind her. She was getting better each minute. He looked at his watch. It read five o'clock p.m.  
  
"Hey, Botan," he said from across the gym, "It IS five o' clock. Why don't you get out of here?"  
  
"Okay!" she said in her bubbly voice, "See you at four tomorrow!"  
  
"Hopefully," Hiei muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. See ya'."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
***  
  
"How could I think he was beautiful?" she thought to herself as the radio blared "I Love Rock n' Roll".  
  
She continued to wash the dishes.  
  
"He was at that moment though wasn't he? NO! Oh, Botan, you're getting delirious!" she thought and placed the last dish in the cabinet.  
  
She looked at the clock. It read six o' clock p.m. She decided she'd go out for a couple of hours. She put on a jacket, grabbed her small pink backpack and headed out the door. She walked through the town as the sun slowly began to set in the orange sky, causing it to fill with purples and blues.  
  
"He sure has done a lot for me..." she thought.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"BUT NOT THAT MUCH!"  
  
She walked into the park and sat on a swing, resting her head in her hands. It was nice to think out here by herself. Fireflies flew around the area, causing a golden glow to the now dark playground. The soft glow didn't give much light but it helped relax her. She hadn't relaxed in a long time, or at least it seemed it had been a long time. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine something she wanted in life, a goal she could set since she would never get Koenma.  
  
"Swallow this, or you'll never be able to move!" flashed through her mind.  
  
What a weird thing to think about. She kept thinking about the other things he had done for her as she walked into her apartment and dressed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Botan awoke before the alarm went off. It was three fourty-five a.m. Was that really what she had dreamed?! She couldn't have! It would never happen! She touched her lips. She had dreamt of kissing Hiei and him actually kissing back. Her heart jumped slightly at the thought. She turned off the alarm and stood from bed, stretching. It kept flashing through her mind as she ate breakfast, took a shower, and dressed. It got more detailed each time.  
  
She walked into the gym at the usual time and found Hiei training by himself. It wasn't surprising to her that she had lost two days ago. He was an amazing fighter, and he was also very sexy when he was all sweaty and-  
  
"Hold up!" she thought.  
  
"You're early," he said as he did a backflip and landed near her.  
  
"Yeah, I had some weird dreams that woke me up early. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. What am I gonna' learn today?"  
  
"Speed."  
  
"Speed?"  
  
"Speed."  
  
"Okay, what do I do?"  
  
"Well first of all..."  
  
The training went on until about three in the afternoon.  
  
"Bye, Hiei!" she said and waved as she ran down the walk to leave the school.  
  
Hiei didn't answer back, or at least was too far away to hear it.  
  
***  
  
The dream flashed before her mind again as she sat on her couch.  
  
"Oh, God, don't tell me what's happening," she said as she saw the dream at different angles, "I- I can't fall in love with Hiei!"  
  
It looked so right in the dream though but she swore she hated him.  
  
"I hate him and he hates me. Right?"  
  
She was beginning to question her feelings for the koorime. Someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked throught he door.  
  
"It's Yukina!" she said happily, "and Puu!"  
  
Botan let the girl and the bird in.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I made some brownies and I though you might want some!"  
  
"Oh, you are so good to me!" she said as she took the pan from the small girl.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't mind me asking, but, what happened to your face?"  
  
"Oh," she said, remembering the bruise on her nose from Hiei's punch in the face, "One of my books fell off the shelf while I was trying to get it."  
  
She didn't understand why she was lying though.  
  
"Well, I have to take some to Kazuma and Shizuru so I'll see you later," Yukina said.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Botan said, letting her leave.  
  
She sighed and went to bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time. The window was open, causing a refreshing breeze. She closed her eyes and opened them in what seemed to be three minutes but it was already morning. THAT dream was too much. She was, no matter how much she tried to turn it around, in love with him.  
  
"How could this happen?" she said to the air.  
  
"How could what happen?" she heard.  
  
She turned quickly and saw the koorime sitting onn her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, by my watch, it's eight o' clock. I came to see if you couldn't move, or if you were quitting."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to set my alarm," she said shrugging.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt a nerve-wrecking sensation. Her lips seemed to tingle. She wanted to kiss him. She shook her head and picked up a key. She threw it to him. He caught it with ease.  
  
"Use the door next time," she said.  
  
He stuffed the spare key into his jean's pocket. His black tanktop fit firmly to his body. He looked good, better then usual. But now, he already seemed more apealing to her after all those dreams.  
  
"Hiei? Can I ask you a weird question?"  
  
"What is it?" he said, his voice piercing her ears from across the room.  
  
"Do you ever dream about someone you love?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"WHAT IS WITH THIS DUMB 'HN'?!"  
  
"When I don't want to answer questions, that's what I say."  
  
"Why don't you want to answer certain questions?"  
  
"Because it's my business and no one needs to know it."  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
Botan turned to the mirror and began brushing her hair. She still had a good watch on Hiei ,but she appeared to be doing something besides staring.  
  
"You sure have done a lot for me," she said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've done a lot for me. I forgot to thank you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he said, "I guess I'll be seeing you at the gym-"  
  
"Wait, you don't have to go," she said grabbing his wrist.  
  
"Botan, you'll see me in a few minutes," Hiei said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I know I just-" Botan felt her lips tingle, "I just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
She pulled him in the window and kissed him. Hiei's eyes widened in shock. She pulled back and Hiei stared at her.  
  
"What the hell were you-"  
  
"I was teaching you how to kiss someone!" she quickly covered, "Remember my half of the deal?"  
  
"Well, that was slightly unexpected."  
  
"You said to be inpredictable."  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Uh, next time give a bit of warning. I almost fell out of your window," he said and was gone with a flash.  
  
Botan licked her lips and lay back on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe he belived me," she thought.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to Natilie for the latest chapters. I hoped you guys liked it! Hee hee. Sorry for any out-of-characterness. I'm trying.) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
It was midnight. Hiei lay in Kurama's bed, staring at the darkness. The training had gone normally but something still bothered Hiei. That kiss was weird. Someone had showed HIM, Hiei Jaganshi, affection. The weirdest part was that, although it was unexpected, it was as passionate as he ever felt. He wasn't sure about it either. For some reason, he felt a chill alll over his body like something bad was going to happen. He rolled over and stared at the wall. A long sigh escaped his throat. How long had it been since he started this training? It seemed to go so fast. He'd never really cared what happened to anyone except Yukina or Kurama. Now Botan was added to the list. The wind blew as he walked out onto the small balcony, staring at the stars.  
  
"Who knows what could happen?" he said to no one.  
  
The stars glistened like glitter on the dark orb of sky. The moon left a home-like glow. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Hell, I don't believe I understand anyone anymore. Heh," he said softly.  
  
He climbed down the tree and walked down the sidewalk. There was her house. The light was still on. Curious, he climbed up another tree to her window. She had fallen asleep with her headphones on. He climbed into the window, making not a noise. He removed the headphones and put them on the side table and turned off the bright lamp on the table. He covered her with the comforter of her bed and watched her sleep a moment. His right bandaged hand carefully reached out and brushed her cheek. She stirred.  
  
***  
  
Botan opened her eyes. The light was off and the only light was from the moon outside the open window. The curtains blew furiously in the wind. She blinked and lifted her hand to her cheek. She walked out to the softly lit balcony. Was she dreaming again? Yes, it appeared she was anyway. Instead of dreaming the unimaginable dream she had before, she felt the slight sensation on her lips when she DID kiss him.  
  
"Hiei," she whispered to the sky.  
  
***  
  
Hiei walked down the moonlit path. He stared at the ground.  
  
"Am I getting soft?" he thought.  
  
"It's been a long time, Forbidden One."  
  
Hiei looked up. Ice blue eyes stared through his soul.  
  
"It's you," he said softly.  
  
"Exactly, I am Casandra as you may remember," she said.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Your in love with someone else, you traitor."  
  
"I was never in love with you in the first place," he said seriously.  
  
"Yeah? Come on!" she yelled and flew towards him with extreme speed.  
  
He blocked and flipped over her. He knew her strength of stealing souls. He ran toward his friend's home.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he felt her razor sharp claws dig into his life.  
  
***  
  
Botan gasped as she raised up in bed. That wasn't a dream, that was real. She heard it.  
  
"Hiei!" she yelled and climbed down the tree to run to the street.  
  
She stopped the moment she saw the small body, lying in the middle of the street. A young woman grabbed his collar and brought her lips to his. She saw her pulling the soul from his body.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled.  
  
The soul was reabsorbed into Hiei's body.  
  
"Oh, look, it's Hiei's little girlfriend."  
  
"Just leave him alone," Botan said as she ran to her friend.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "You got lucky this time. I'll be back!"  
  
She shot many energy blasts as she flew into the sky. Botan held Hiei close to her body, screaming.  
  
"HIEI!" she yelled.  
  
She felt a darkness surround her. Hiei's hands were out infront of him, creating a shield.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Hiei said as he arose in bed.  
  
"Don't worry," Botan said from the doorway, "You're with me."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't worried until now,"Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
Botan sat on the bed in her pajamas.  
  
"When do you want to learn how to get a girlfriend."  
  
"Now is fine. I won't sleep very much tonight."  
  
"Okay," Botan said hiding excitement, "Well, then- kiss me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kiss me, and I'll give you your errors."  
  
"Oh, brother," Hiei said.  
  
He leaned in close to her face, as Botan moved in closer to his. He closed his eyes softly and put his lips to hers. It tasted so sweet. Hiei liked it. He'd never kissed a girl before. Besides, he figured he had it right because Botan wrapped her arms around his neck. (Naïve maybe?) It was about five minutes before they finally broke the kiss.  
  
"How was that?" he said, trying to sound cocky although he'd never done that before.  
  
"W-wow, you're good at this. You don't have a girlfriend why?"  
  
"My attitude."  
  
"True."  
  
Botan kissed him hard, knocking him backwards onto the pillow.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I just thought I'd try," she said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dreamed it," she said crawling up beside him and laying her head on his.  
  
"Hold up here," he said, backing away a bit, "Are you trying to get romantic with me?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Botan got quiet.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I think so," she said softly.  
  
"Think?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Y-you've just done so much for me in just this little bit of time and I don't think I could go on without you and-" Botan stopped.  
  
Hiei blinked before standing.  
  
"I'm going to go think about this,"he said sternly and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Botan felt tears. Look what she had done now.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, I'm sorry," she muttered.  
  
But he was already gone.  
  
(Fluffy-ness! I was actually listening to Kate Winslet's "What If" near the end.It's great.  
  
It sounds a lot like Genkai to me.  
  
Ja!) 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Botan sat in the gym at five p.m. She knew she had blown it now. Hiei never showed and probab;y would never speak to her again.  
  
"Botan?" she heard.  
  
She looked up and saw Yusuke walking to her.  
  
"Oh, hey Yusuke," she said softly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked as Keiko came up behind him.  
  
"What's wrong, Botan?" Keiko asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"I really screwed up," Botan whimpered as Keiko pulled out her handkerchief.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she dried Botan's tears.  
  
"Yeah, this ain't like you at all," Yusuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying to look tough.  
  
"Well Hi- this guy," Botan started.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, he was helping me with something here and I kissed him. I love him so much but he hasn't showed up since this morning!" Botan said, bursting into tears.  
  
Keiko looked at Yusuke as to figure out who the guy was. She knew she'd never get it out of Botan.  
  
"Maybe he's late," Yusuke said.  
  
"Twelve Hours late then," Botan said softly.  
  
"Woah-hoh! That's early!"  
  
"Yeah, it is isn't it."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Koenma?" Yusuke suggested.  
  
Botan put her head on her knees and cried more.  
  
"Yusuke, stupid, go on, get outta here!" Keiko said.  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," he said and walked down the bleacher steps.  
  
"Botan, why don't you go find him and explain?"  
  
"I can't. He'll never listen to me!"  
  
"Well, if he left to think, he'll be back. Now that this guy is aquainted with you, he can't stay away for ever."  
  
"Thanks Keiko," Botan sniffled.  
  
"Your welcome. If you ever need anyone to talk to-"  
  
"I'll come straight to you."  
  
"Okay," she said and left her alone.  
  
***  
  
Hiei stared at the ceiling of Kurama's room. He'd be home soon so this was his last chance ot think in private quiet. Shuuichi would get loud, Shiori would clean house and Kurama would ask him questions because of his strange behavior.  
  
"Let's see-" he said quietly, trying to straighten his thoughts out.  
  
"She's not right here. She's done more for me than I have for her," he thought, "She's pretty- beautiful even. I shouldn't have left. I was so stupid! She's making me think I'M stupid, when she was always the 'stupid ferry girl'. My mind has turned into mush. I've never really thought of her this much. The more I think of her, the prettier she seems and- WOAH! Wait a minute here! You're HIEI! The DARK one! The Forbidden One! The one that's in love- ACK!"  
  
(^____________________________________________________________^)  
  
"I guess I'll have to face the music," he thought.  
  
He looked over at the wall. There was something on Kurama's bulletin board. He walked over to it and looked at it.  
  
"You're invited to Koenma's seven- hundred- first birthday party," Hiei read out loud, "Wear something formal."  
  
He looked up from the card.  
  
"She'll definatly be there," He thought and walked over to Kurama's closet.  
  
He searched through all of Kurama's closet until he found something small enough to fit him. It was an offwhite button-up shirt, a black jacket to a suit, and matching pants. He put them on and pulled on some of Shuiichi's dress shoes. After looking in the mirror,Hiei was surprised at how good he looked. That didn't mean he liked the clothes though. He quickly headed towards the Reikai anyway.  
  
***  
  
Botan stood infront of her mirror. She had decided to go to Koenma's birthday party to get her mind off Hiei. She knew he wouldn't be there. Her pink tanktop dress hung loosely on her and matched her lipstick. Her hair was down and waved down her back. She sighed and summoned her oar. After entering the large ballroom-type area, she walked out onto the balcony. People had already started dancing, but she had no one to dance with.  
  
***  
  
Hiei moved through the crowd with effort. He couldn't find her in all this mess! Could it be she hadn't come at all? Had he hurt her that much? Then he stopped, dead in his tracks, at the balcony. There she was, blue hair blowing behind her. His eyes were enchanted by her beauty. Then he noticed how lonely she seemed. The music was playing "Some Kind of Miracle" by Kelly Clarkson. It really fit this one moment. (And it does.) He made his way toward her.  
  
"Botan?" he asked her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"H-hiei?" she asked as she saw the koorime approach.  
  
"That's me. Look I-"  
  
"No, don't bother. It's my fault. I-I shouldn't have-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"-kissed you."  
  
"You interrupted me," Hiei said,taking on a lighter tone, "more than once."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Botan's eyes glistened in the moonlight with loneliness.  
  
"I thought the whole thing over," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh, no," Botan thought, "Here it comes! He's going to say how stupid I-"  
  
"I was the wrong one."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"I realized what really went on. You kissed me and I just didn't know what I should've done but that's over for now,Botan. I want to kiss you back," he said and softly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Botan felt her heart in her throat. She didn't believe it. Finally, things were going her way.  
  
"Let's get out of here," she said as she summoned her oar.  
  
"Good idea. This isn't my kind of scene. Let's go to Kurama's. He's over inside. C'mon," he said and jumped on the oar as well.  
  
Botan had to steady it but then flew it speedily into the night sky.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara stood at the balcony door, blinking.  
  
"D-did I just see that?"  
  
***  
  
Hiei pulled the yellow long-sleeved shirt over his head and walked to Botan, his midnight pants dragging the floor in his height deficiantcy. (^_^;)  
  
"Well, we can't stay here," Botan said, "Kurama will come looking for you."  
  
"True, let's go to your place. That's the last place he'll think of looking."  
  
Botan laughed,"Yeah."  
  
***  
  
Hiei sat on the couch, Botan beside him, watching a DVD. He wasn't paying much attention though. He looked at the woman beside him. Her beauty was destracting. He wanted to hold her close but he knew that wasn't right. Kurama said that you have to be a gentleman around women. What was a gentleman again? A man that was gentle, duh.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want some hot chocalate or some ice cream?"  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you have?"  
  
"My favorite, strawberry and-"  
  
"Strawberry!" Hiei said suddenly unable to control his obsession. (*falls over anime style*)  
  
Botan laughed and they ate it together.  
  
***  
  
"HEY GUYS!"Kuwabara said excitedly, approaching the others, "I JUST SAW SOMETHING REALLY FREAKY!"  
  
"Been looking in the mirror again Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, grinning.  
  
"SHUT UP URAMESHI!"  
  
"Heh," he said, "so what was it really?"  
  
"Well, Hiei and Botan- they uh-" Kuwabara said.  
  
"They uh- what?!" he said impatiently.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said, "What happened? Is everything all right?"  
  
"THEY KISSED EACH OTHER!" he said causing some to turn around.  
  
"You MUST have been seeing things," Kurama and Koenma said in unison.  
  
"Uh-ub. This was true! I just wish I had my camera," Kuwa said.  
  
"Hmm, where are they?"  
  
"They left."  
  
"Jeez, Kuwabara, now we'll NEVER find them."  
  
"I think I know where they went," Kurama said.  
  
***  
  
"Well, they WERE here," Kurama said as he hung Hiei's clothes in the closet.  
  
"Yeah, but they ain't no more," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke, talk in proper english," Keiko said.  
  
Yusuke stuck his tounge out at her as she turned away.  
  
"Where else would they be?"  
  
"Either at the old highschool gym, or- BOTAN'S APARTMENT!" Keiko said excited, "That's the LAST place we'd look."  
  
"Aparantly not," Kuwa said as he followed them out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Well, the movie's over. What do you want to do now?" Botan said as she stretched.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well, is there anything you've been wanting to do? We could train or we could-"  
  
Hiei interrupted her as he kissed her neck. Botan's whole body went warm. He kissed her neck up to her lips and pushed her down on the couch. Botan giggled at it. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh, shit,"Hiei said as he got off of her and hid in the closet.  
  
"Uh- come in," Botan said, rubbing her neck and lips.  
  
"Hey, Botan," Yusuke said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, hi Botan," Kuwa said failing to match his sly tone and obviously misunderstanding.  
  
"Uh- hi. How are you guys?"  
  
"Fine," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, fine,"Kuwa repeated.  
  
Yusuke whacked Kazuma on the head, causing him to fall over.  
  
"Shut up," he said, irritated at Kuwa.  
  
Yukina watched strangly as the others stifled a laugh.  
  
***  
  
"Darn," Hiei thought, "I wanted to hurt Kuwabara."  
  
***  
  
"Well, uh- why are you guys here?" she asked.  
  
"We were wondering if you'd seen Hiei recently," Kurama said.  
  
"No," Botan said taking on a serious tone, "I haven't seen him at all."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"WOAH!" Hiei said as the door fell down.  
  
It appeared he'd been listening too intently. Everyone averted their attention to Hiei, who was cussing constantly at the non-living door.  
  
"Well, look here," Botan said nervously, "How did Hiei get into my closet?"  
  
"Uh- hi Kurama," Hiei said.  
  
Kurama cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Koenma gawked at Botan. Botan gulped.  
  
This wasn't going to be good.  
  
(I'm thinking of having lemon in a later chapter, but I'm not sure if it would ruin it or not. You tell me.) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"What?" Hiei snapped as Kuwa looked him in the eye.  
  
"I saw what you did."  
  
"Ooooh, what ever did I do wrong?" Hiei said in a light sarcastic tone.  
  
"You kissed Botan and I bet you forced it on her too!" he said.  
  
"Goodness," Yukina said from behind him, "I wouldn't think he would EVER do that."  
  
"Heaven's sake!" Hiei yelled, "You ARE an idiot!"  
  
"Well, why were you in her closet?"  
  
"We were training," Hiei said smoothly, "And I was kicked into the closet. We couldn't get the door open. Botan was nervous because she figured you'd get the wrong idea. That's all."  
  
"It sounds logical,"Koenma said, "but Botan doesn't train."  
  
"Spirit gun," Botan said, pointing to a worthless object.  
  
A pink orb of energy shot it to pieces. The others jumped back in surprise.  
  
"See," he said, "I told you."  
  
"B-but I saw him kiss her guys! I did!"  
  
"Honestly, you believe this baffoon. I was there and I conversed with her. That's all. The monkey- boy must have been seeing things."  
  
"Now, look what you did Kuwabara," Yusuke said in his usual tone.  
  
"But- I"  
  
"Game over," Hiei said, "Let us take our leave."  
  
Botan watched everyone leave and noticed that something was in her pocket. Hiei must have dropped it on the way out. She pulled it out. It read:  
  
Botan,  
  
Sorry for your door. We shall continue our training tonight at midnight. Now that Kurama's back, I'll have to sneak out. He'll ask me a bunch of questions, you know?  
  
Hiei  
  
"Well," she said softly, "I guess we were caught up in the moment or something. Or maybe that everyone saw differently, he doesn't want to be wrong. Oh, well. I guess that's okay. "  
  
***  
  
Hiei sat, waiting for the young woman to show.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," he thought, "but I did. What am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
Something caught his eye. It was gleaming in an old locker that lay detached from the wall. He walked over to it and looked inside.  
  
"What is it?" he asked alloud as he pulled the metal object out, "Looks like a demented soda can."  
  
The top suddenly detached and smoke escaped wildly. It choked him and he fell back before running out of the gym.  
  
***  
  
"Huh? Hiei!" Botan yelled as Hiei approached at a quick speed.  
  
"It's a smokeout! Run!"  
  
Botan ran with the koorime until they were a safe distance from the gym.  
  
"I--don't know-- what was in that stuff but--" Hiei stammered through gasps of air.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said and gave a thumbs up sign.  
  
"I guess I'll- just go home," Botan said nervously.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Why don't you meet me at Kurama's place and we'll head off to Genkai's?"  
  
"Okay. Bye," she said and was soon far away from him.  
  
***  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he walked out on his balcony in the midnight sky.  
  
Hiei moaned softly as his body shivered.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama yelled, trying to wake him.  
  
"Ugh, Kurama? What?"  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he climbed out onto the tree.  
  
"My head hurts," he muttered.  
  
Kurama out his hand on Hiei's forehead.  
  
"Hiei, you're burning up."  
  
"I am? I didn't notice. MY dragon of darkness flame must be out of control or something," Hiei said weakly.  
  
"Hiei, I mean you have a fever."  
  
"Wha-what's that?"  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Don't be silly Kurama I never gemm mrfrrrmm," Hiei mumbled off before almost falling out of the tree.  
  
"Truly," Kurama said as he carried Hiei inside on his back.  
  
Hiei lay on Kurama's bed, air barely escaping his throat. Kurama pulled out a medical book, finding nothing to Hiei, considering he WAS a fire demon. He looked over at his small friend. His jagan was bleeding. He carefully wiped the blood off his face.  
  
"Oh, boy. This isn't good," he said to himself.  
  
(Okay, here's the deal. I'm getting a lot of reviews saying lemon won't hurt, but I don't want to ruin this fic so I will separate from the rest of the fic. I won't make it EXTREMELY graphic either. That's too much for me.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Goten0040) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Kurama wiped the sweat from Hiei's brow. It had been about the tenth time Hiei had vomited in the past hour. He wasn't even sure Hiei was consious of it. Kurama heard the doorbell. He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
***  
  
Botan saw Kurama's exhausted face creep out from behind the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Where's Hiei?"  
  
"I'm sorry Botan. He's fallen ill-terribly ill."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, see for yourself," he said and led her into the house.  
  
Botan saw the small koorime's body shiver uncontrollably as his breath was rapid and far in between.  
  
"Dear Lord," Botan said softly.  
  
"I just don't know what to do," Kurama said as he walked out onto the balcony, Botan following.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama. Why don't you call Koenma?" Botan said as she handed him the compact communicator.  
  
"Thank you, Botan."  
  
Kurama talked with Koenma as Botan watched the birds. She looked up when she heard a creak of a doorhenge. She gasped. Hiei staggered out to her. His eyes were glazed and blank. His hand reached out and touched her face. Kurama watched in awe.  
  
"B-botan," he said, a weak smile coming upon his lips, matching his soft voice.  
  
He collapsed onto her and Botan held him to her heart.  
  
"I see now," Kurama said, "I wouldn't suppose Kuwabara was right?"  
  
"No," Botan said, "We're- just good friends now."  
  
"Quit lying to me," Kurama said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Why do you think I'm lying?!"  
  
"Think about what just happened. He has had no reaction to anything for the past night and morning! He couldn't walk! But he gave all he had, just to come out here and see you and touch your face. He loves you, Botan. There are no more doubts."  
  
"You know him really well," Botan said.  
  
"Yes I do," he said as he lifted Hiei's limp body onto his shoulders, "Koenma says to bring Hiei to the Reikai."  
  
"Okay," Botan said and summoned an oar.  
  
Kurama managed to climb on, Hiei still on his shoulders.  
  
"You really should think about getting a boat," Hiei muttered in his sleep.  
  
Kurama smiled, "Seems that Hiei is more alive around Botan than he ever has been. I wonder if that makes any sense. He's right though." Kurama nearly fell off the oar, just managing to catch himself and Hiei. "She REALLY needs a boat."  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm," Koenma pondered.  
  
"Well, what is it sir?"  
  
"I know this diesease," he said. "This could only be the work of Casandra, demon queen of fire and smoke. She used some sort of poison in a smoke canister to do this job."  
  
"There was a smokeout in the gym yesterday! I knew that had something to do with it!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Explains it easy," Koenma said.  
  
"Let's look up a bit of background on her, Koenma," Botan said.  
  
"Good idea. Glad I already thought of it! Ogre," Koenma stated.  
  
Ogre pulled out the computer and Koenma floated up to it.  
  
"Let's see..." Koenma said reading it over, "It appears she was in love with Hiei at sometime, but he didn't return it."  
  
"So it's revenge," Kurama said.  
  
"Most likely. Anyway, it appears after she trapped Hiei in her castle, she tortured him for three hours!"  
  
The two gasped.  
  
"Hiei finally broke loose though and killed her. He was found by Gouki a couple of days later, unconcious but satisfied."  
  
Yusuke had just happened to drop by during Kurama's speech.  
  
"Holy shit! She's hot!"  
  
Keiko, who was with him,hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"SHE'S EVIL YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Aw, jeez Keiko! I didn't mean it that way! God!"  
  
"Whatever," Keiko said flatly.  
  
"Good thing I have an antidote!" Koenma said.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I can't get it."  
  
"Wha? Why?"  
  
"Well, my dad has it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm in trouble. My dad will spank me!"  
  
"KOENMA! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"  
  
"Okay," Koenma sighed, "be back in a second."  
  
Koenma dissapeered and reappeered, rubbing his behind and holding a bottle.  
  
"Here," he said, "Hopefully it was worth it. But I warn you, he might not be able to swallow it. You might have to kiss it into him."  
  
Kurama looked stunned. Yusuke turned his head away and Keiko covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Okay," Botan said.  
  
Yusuke looked slyly at Botan.  
  
"Seems almost like you've done this before."  
  
"Whatever Yusuke," she said and placed some of the liquid in her mouth.  
  
She carefully put her lips to Hiei's and let the liquid refresh his throat.  
  
"How long will it take before it works" she asked.  
  
"Well, Hiei should be feeling better in a few minutes but he won't get all his strength back for a week or so."  
  
"Damn," Hiei said as he opened his eyes, upon hearing Koenma's statement.  
  
"Woah, that stuff does work quick," Yusuke said impressed.  
  
"How are you feeling, Hiei?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Exhausted,"was all he said.  
  
"AHHHHH!"Kurama said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone asked alloud.  
  
"I just remembered! MY MOM IS COMING HOME RIGHT NOW! Hiei can't be there! She hates him!"  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said flatly, "I'm not letting her hit me with the broom again."  
  
"That's okay," Botan shrugged, "He can stay with me. I won't be home most of the day anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true. Hiei?"  
  
"Sounds okay with me," Hiei said.  
  
"Hmmmm," Koenma said alloud, "Casandra is going to be after you Hiei. You know that right?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Casandra."  
  
"WHA? THAT WAS HER?! She changed. I guess that's what happens when you escape from Hell after a year."  
  
"Yes, but there was no report of her escaping."  
  
"Hn, she was always an escape artist. No way anyone saw her."  
  
"You must know a lot about her."  
  
"I still get headaches from her lightning powers. It was pretty bright."  
  
"Let's get out of here, Hiei."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both left. 


	10. Chapter Ten part one

Chapter Ten  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yusuke asked Kurama as he sipped on a soda Shiori had brought him.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Hiei staying at Botan's house."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Like she said, she won't be there most of the time. Plus, Hiei isn't exactly THAT kind of guy."  
  
"I guess that's true but- I can't help but think there's something wrong with the situation."  
  
"Yes, it is awkward but, after a while, you'll be okay with it. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Yusuke said and continued staring at the TV.  
  
Kurama looked out the window. He knew differently. That scene earlier had proved it all. Hiei loved Botan and she loved him. He just hoped it wouldn't get out of control.  
  
***  
  
Hiei's eyes were wide as he bounced on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This is weird," he said as he continued to jump.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This bed. It bounces. My tree and Kurama's floor are hard. OW!"  
  
Botan stifled a laugh as Hiei hit the ceiling. He sat on the bed, rubbing his head.  
  
(OOC, I know but isn't it just adorable? ^_____________________________^)  
  
"Well, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Whatever," Hiei said, laying back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
He had slept in Kurama's bed (PLEASE DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY!) but he had never been on such a bouncy mattress. It was weird. He guess this was what Shuuichi's mattress was like for his mum always told him to stop jumping on his bed. The sheets felt like satin but cheaper. The woman wasn't rich. He smiled and continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
***  
  
Botan snickered as she snuck up behind the door. She was in her silky starry night pajamas and held a pillow in her hand. She knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Botan opened the door and walked in innocently holding the pillow behind her back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"KYAA!" Botan yelled and swung the pillow at the surprised koorime, knocking him off the bed.  
  
Botan giggled as Hiei spit out feathers. Then he grabbed a pillow and attacked her with it. Botan screamed in glee as he chased her around the house, finally knocking her to the couch and kissing her hard on the lips. There were feathers everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE! (^___^) She laughed softly as he bit her ear.  
  
***  
  
"DAMMIT!" Casandra yelled at the top of her lungs, slamming a fist down on her table, "HOW THE HELL DID HE LIVE?!"  
  
"I'm s-sorry m-miss Casandra," her minion said and ran away before she killed him.  
  
She stood and walked to her castle window.  
  
"Fine Hiei, I'll get you and your little girlfriend soon enough," she said and sipped her red wine.  
  
***  
  
"Look at this sire," Ogre said as he showed Koenma some papers.  
  
"Let's see them," Koenma said and took them quickly from blue boy's hand. (I always wanted to call him that.)  
  
The papers were info on Casandra.  
  
"She lives just outside of the Makai in that huge abandoned castle? I should have realized that. That's where she tortured her victims. It's normally hidden so only those who've been there and lived could tell where it was. That would be Hiei. Will ask him about it tomorrow. That will be all Ogre."  
  
"Yes sir," he saiad and left.  
  
***  
  
Kuwa stared at Yusuke.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Hiei is at Botan's house."  
  
"You let him stay there?!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"DUH! You remember what I saw!"  
  
"But do I believe you? No."  
  
"But you gotta!"  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Jeez, nobody ever believes me."  
  
"And this would be surprising to you why?"  
  
"Shut up Urameshi."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"No, you shut up."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
And so it went on like that.  
  
***  
  
I'm stopping it here. Sorry. But the lemon scene is the next chapter. It's still basically the same chapter. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT! It will add nothing to the story line. Okay? 


	11. Chapter Ten part two

Chapter 10 part 2  
  
Okay guys, I have to tell you why I haven't updated in all this time. I've been trying to write this lemon but I still don't have the experience and I ended up trashing it. I hate every version I tried and so I decided not to put one up, at least not for now.  
  
Here's the deal:  
  
If you want one BAD enough, write one, and email it to me ay sammy_shingo@sailormoon.com.  
  
I hope this doesn't make anyone mad at me, I mean, I'm turning thirteen on July second and you can see how uncomfortable this has made me.  
  
I'm extremely sorry and really wanted to give everyone what they wanted. I've been stressing myself over it and I hope I don't get flamed for this.  
  
And for those of you who didn't want one,  
  
You're welcome!  
  
:P  
  
As always,  
  
Goten0040 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
The sun was bright as it bursted through Botan's white curtains. Hiei opened his eyes and looked at the bedroom, wondering how he got there. Then he looked over at Botan, who lie under the sheet next to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he thought, a grin on his lips.  
  
He arose and found her awake and looking at him.  
  
"Good morning," she said, her voice tired but happy.  
  
"It is isn't it," he said and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
He got out of the bed and dressed. He didn't feel like showering, no matter how dirty he felt. It was a good dirty to him. He stretched and sat at the kitchen table. Botan walked into the kitchen, buttoning up her pink blouse that hung to the thighs of her capris. Her hair was still a mess. She sat in front of him and yawned.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Well, judging by that clock over there," he said indicating to the microwave clock, "lunch."  
  
"IT'S ONE O' CLOCK?!"  
  
"Seems that way doesn't it?"  
  
"No no! You don't understand! I was supposed to be at work TWO HOURS AGO!" she said before grabbing her small backpack and mounting her oar.  
  
"Uh- okay. I'll see you later," he said opening the door so she could fly out.  
  
She had flown off quicker than lightning. He blinked a few times before relizing that his stomach was growling. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen again. He started making an ommellete for himself.  
  
(Hiei can cook. The apocalipse has come.)  
  
After breakfast he sat on the couch and tried to watch TV. There wasn't much on however, so he turned it off and headed out into the city. Botan's house key, clinked against his chest. He was wearing a light blue shirt that buttoned up almost all the way, leaving his chest slightly bare. He wore khaki jeans and tennis shoes, a blue scarf around his forehead.  
  
"Hiei,"he heard from behind.  
  
"Oh, it's you," he said flatly, not even turning around.  
  
"So how was your first night with Botan?!" Kuwabara asked in his annoying tone, just asking to be hit in the face.  
  
"Why? Jealous? Perhaps Yukina would like to know that," Hiei said, smirking.  
  
"Jealous of what? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something had to happen!"  
  
"Ummm- nope. We talked about how stupid you were, ate dinner and went to our rooms."  
  
"How am I s'posed to belive YOU?"  
  
"Well, I'm a lot better with the truth than you, Kuwabara. By the way, how come you're following me and trying to dog something out of me?"  
  
"Cause, you got something to hide!"  
  
"And what, dare I say, is that?"  
  
"Uh- well- I'm not sure yet, but you can't hide it forever!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of the fool's blubbering. He walked into a music store and made his way to the counter.  
  
"Hey, Kurama," he said.  
  
"Suuichi," he said and contiued with what he was doing.  
  
Kurama had gotten a job as a clerk there just to make some spare cash.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Hiei?"  
  
"Nothing really. I weas bored so I thought I'd hang out here a bit and then go to Yusuke's and train. I can't go to the Reikai right now thanks to that evil woman. Man, I wish I never met her."  
  
"BOTAN?!"  
  
"Cassandra," Hiei said. "What made you think Botan?"  
  
"Uh- nothing," Kurama said.  
  
He knew. Oh yes, he knew. Hard to believe he was denying their relationship when he had seen them the night before while he was, because of his fox side, snooping, just ot make sure he was okay. He was his best friend. He had to look out for him especially after being so ill.  
  
Hiei eyed him strangely.  
  
"Whatever," he said and made his way over to the headphones, putting them on and listening to different CDs for awhile.  
  
Then he just left as usual as he could be and made his way to Yusuke's apartment.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said slightly overexcited, "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! QUICK! TELL MY MOM THAT YOU GUYS ARE COUNTING ON ME TO COME WITH YOU!"  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because, she's inviting my grandma over! It'll be pinched cheeks, baby pictures, and 'my haven't you growns'!"  
  
Hiei laughed sligthly, "Perhaps I might stay for the show."  
  
"Don't try me today, Hiei. I mean it,"  
  
"Okay," he said, "I'll cover for you."  
  
After that was cleared up, they made their way to the gym where Hiei and Botan had spent so much time and fought. Their training session went normally, but Hiei quit the match which was slightly awkward. His eyes had gone completely out of focus for a few minutes.  
  
"That was weird," he said, sitting down and drenching his face with water from a bottle Yusuke had tossed him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I couldn't see," he said.  
  
"That's not good. Nah, you're probably overheated. It happened to me a lot when I was training with Genkai."  
  
"Y-yeah, you're probably right. I'm heading out. You got everything here?"  
  
"You bet. Go get some sleep or something," Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei made his way to Botan's quickly. He was beginning to feel nausiated and there was a nagging pain in his forehead. He walked inside and walked into the bathroom to was his face. He gasped when he looked in the mirror. He had three eyes open on his face, including his Jagan, and they were dripping bright red blood. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder suddenly and turned to see a large red spot on his shirt. He quickly removed it and threw it to the floor. His breathing had become heavy as he leaned on the sink for support. He could feeli eyes opening all over his body, but they had never been painful. This was excruciating.  
  
"Hiei! I'm back! Are you here?" he heard.  
  
"Thank God," he mumbled and then yelled through the door, "Botan!"  
  
His voice was hoarse, due to his ragged breathing.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" he heard through the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh- no, I don't think so!"  
  
"Do you want me to come in?"  
  
"Yes! Please!"  
  
Botan opened the door and gasped as her socks were already soaked in red blood.  
  
"Hiei! What the hell is happening to you?!"  
  
"I wish I knew," he said, sounding weak.  
  
Botan flipped open her communicator and talked to Koenma about it while a shadow watched from outside the window.  
  
"It'll be over soon, boy," Cassandra said and rose her hand, glowing a green glow.  
  
Hiei let out a scream suddenly, causing Botan to jump and drop the communictor. Hiei's body turned an olive color and his hair parted a different way. Blood was coming from his own eyes. The room seemed to be encased in dark fire.  
  
"NO!" Hiei kept yelling, "STOP! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"HIEI!" Botan yelled, it sounding small to the sound of the flames.  
  
She saw someone appear behind Hiei and grab him around the throat.  
  
"NO!" Botan yelled, swinging her oar ,that she had summoned, at Cassandra, hitting her square in the head.  
  
Hiei's body fell to the ground, his eyes slightly shadowed and blank. Botan lifted him softly and pulled him close to her. Cassandra rose up, anger in her eyes.  
  
"You'll pay for that you damn girl," she said.  
  
"Botan," Hiei said softly, "get out of here."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You must!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Listen to your boyfriend, girlie," Cassandra said.  
  
Botan felt hot tears on her face. She wanted to leave and she wanted to stay. Hiei wanted her to leave but she was almost sure that he would die that way. She held him tighter. He couldn't make her leave, not right now, and she knew he wanted her to be with him.  
  
"Oh, Hiei," her voice was soft now, "I'll never leave."  
  
"HIEI?! BOTAN?! ARE YOU GUYS ALIVE?! HELLO?!" she heard Yusuke's voice.  
  
"Y-yu-yusuke," Botan tried to yell, her voice still soft.  
  
"Go get him," Hiei said, "Or he won't find us."  
  
Botan nodded, tears flowing violently down her cheeks. She pulled Hiei back a bit and left him, trying to get to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Cassandra yelled, "ARE YOU LEAVING HIM TO DIE?! That would be appropriate wouldn't it. Got rid of him so you can live!"  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" Botan yelled, whacking her again.  
  
"Botan!" Yusuke yelled as she felt outside the door.  
  
"Look at all that blood Urameshi," Kuwabara said, Botan looking at them with blurry vision.  
  
"H-hiei," Botan muttered, "h-help hiei."  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama's gone in after him," Kuwa said, taking on a light tone.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama yelled through the flames.  
  
He felt Hiei's hand grab his ankle. Kurama tried to pull him upward when he saw that Cassandra had Hiei's soft body.  
  
"LET HIM GO!"  
  
"Why should I? He's mine now," she said.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Hiei opened his eyes, revealing them to be blank. His grip tightened on his ankle.  
  
"HIEI! STOP IT!"  
  
Hiei stayed silent and through him against the wall before walking back to Cassandra.  
  
"You took advantage of his loss of blood to knock him unconcious and then take over his mind through his jagan ridden body! You bitch!"  
  
Cassandra just laughed and dispersed with Hiei at her side.  
  
"NO!" Kurama yelled, the smoke disapeering.  
  
"Damn," he whispered before going out to the others.  
  
He told them what happened.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison, "THAT BASTARD!"  
  
Botan lay unconsious in Kuwabara's arms, her outfit covered in blood, her hair out of place.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I have no idea." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Botan opened her eyes slowly, seeing blurry images above her. Her head hurt badly and her breathing was heavy. She made out the blurs to be her friends. Starting from the right, she made out everyone: Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru. She smiled slightly at their concern for her btu it faded the moment she noticed who wasn't there. She scanned the room with her eyes, hoping to see a black shadow in the corner but there was none.  
  
"Wh-where-" Botan tried to speak, her voice soft and hoarse from the smoke.  
  
"She's trying to say something," Kuwabara said, which no one was willing to comment on.  
  
"Wh-where I-is H-hi-hiei?" she studdered.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Wh-where is he?" Botan asked, her heart beginning to crack.  
  
Somehow, she knew he wasn't okay. She could feel it in her heart. Hiei was feeling pain.  
  
***  
  
"Enng, uggh," Hiei moaned as he lifted himself off the cold hard floor of the dungeon.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
"Doesn't this place look familiar to you, Hiei, darling?"  
  
"Casandra?" Hiei pondered alloud as he pulled himself off the floor, as a sharp pain sprung through his entire body.  
  
"That's right," she said as she placed a highheel on his bloody back.  
  
Hiei knocked it away, feeling pain with every chance he moved.  
  
"This is where you tortured me," Hiei said, his voice a gruff whisper.  
  
"Exactly," Casandra said, "but that isn't going to happen this time."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm going to have you return to Ningenkai."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked angrilly, knowing she wouldn't just let him go.  
  
"You're going to kill them all."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Casandra snickered and pulled out a small necklace with a charm shaped like a broken heart. She grabbed Hiei by the throat and forced the necklace around his neck. Hiei felt his eyes gloss over before everything was completely blank.  
  
***  
  
Botan sat alone on the balcony of her apartment, two tears stroking her cheek.  
  
"Botan," she heard.  
  
Kurama sat beside her and stroked her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. But we'll get him back. Don't you worry," he said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Thanks, but I can't help thinking it's my fault. I-I couldn't do anything."  
  
"That's right. You did all you could and we'll do all WE can to get him back. Okay?" he said and hugged her.  
  
"O-" Botan stopped.  
  
"LOOK! THERE HE IS!"  
  
"He must've escaped!" Kurama said happily and headed inside to get the others.  
  
Botan summoned her oar and flew as fast as she could to him.  
  
"HIEI! Oh, Hiei!" she yelled, pulling him to her.  
  
He made no attempt to embrace her.  
  
"H-hiei?"  
  
He lifted his face, an evil grin set upon it, his eyes blank and emotionless. He pulled his sword from his back and attempted to slash her, only missing by a hair.  
  
"Casandra that- that-" Botan studdered as Hiei turned to her.  
  
"Hiei!" the guys yelled.  
  
"NO STOP!" Botan yelled back, "HE'S NOT THE SAME!HE'S UNDER CONTROL!"  
  
"What?" Kurama asked quietly as he stopped abruptly.  
  
Hiei turned to them, his eyes focused on killing.  
  
"KILL THEM HIEI!" Casandra yelled.  
  
Hiei grabbed his head. "N-no!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Errg, no- I won't- AH- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiei struggled.  
  
"That's right. Do as I have told you!"  
  
"N-ne-never!"  
  
Casandra lifted her arm out. A bolt of lightning seemed to shoot throughout his body as he screamed. Botan watched in horror as he lover was electricuted by his own energy. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she felt her heart begin to beat faster.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan yelled, feeling her legs carrying her to him.  
  
He turned.  
  
"No! Stay away!" he yelled as his eyes glowed back and forth.  
  
"Hiei!" was all Botan could say as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him after tripping onto the ground in front of him.  
  
"Enng, B-botan, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei yelled.  
  
His eyes glowed a mean red and he had her on the ground, his Dragon of the Darkness Flame ready.  
  
"Hiei! NO!" Kurama yelled, pulling his rose whip from his hair and flinging it at him. Hiei turned and stopped it with his mind.  
  
"HE COULDN'T DO THAT BEFORE!" Kuwa and Yusuke yelled in unison.  
  
Hiei smirked and turned back to Botan. She lifter her hand, ready for a Spirit Gun.  
  
"That's right," Casandra said, "Kill him Botan."  
  
"I'm not aiming for him!" Botan yelled, "I'm aiming for YOU!"  
  
She shot the pink beam towards her. It made impact but it didn't hurt her.  
  
"No," Botan muttered.  
  
"Time to die," Hiei said.  
  
"Do it fast then," Botan said.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just so you know, I LOVE YOU!" Botan yelled.  
  
Hiei screamed and a bright white light encased them.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as the light blinded them all.  
  
Botan felt Hiei's body land in her arms.  
  
"Botan," he whispered, "kiss me."  
  
The light had ripped them up pretty bad, especially Hiei. He collapsed as she held him in her arms. She lifted his head softly and kissed his lips as the light dispersed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Casandra yelled.  
  
"Holy sh-" Kuwa and Yusuke said before Kurama cut them off by yelling, "Hiei!"  
  
Casandra summoned the necklace but Hiei's broke into thousands of pieces. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. It felt like it had been forever although it had only been a few hours. Botan pulled away and stared deep into the crimson eyes, as hers filled with tears.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Casandra yelled.  
  
"Shut up, bitch," Hiei told Casandra as he managed to stand up, holding the dragon of darkness flame, "I've had enough of you."  
  
The others walked up behind Botan only to see her get up and start walking toward her lover.  
  
"Hiei," she said.  
  
"What is it, Botan?" he asked as he continued to charge up the flames as she came toward them.  
  
"I've perfected my own attack. SPIRIT WINGS OF THE DRAGON!" Botan yelled and put her hands on Hiei's.  
  
The Dragon of Darkness Flame glowed until it was white and it headed toward Casandra.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!" Casandra yelled and threw a blast.  
  
"NO!" Botan yelled, " I KNOW WE CAN!"  
  
"Truly, you have no chance," she said and laughed as her minions came bursting from the ground and wrapping them around the couple.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke yelled, shooting the attack to no avail, followed by Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
"Dammit," Hiei muttered, "Just like before."  
  
"Hiei," Botan said as she felt jolts of electricity running through her body.  
  
"Botan," Hiei said as the same thing happened to him.  
  
"Live and die together. Quite a stupid idea don't you agree?!" Casandra yelled.  
  
"NO! GUYS!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"There's one thing I can do," Hiei thought, "Save myself and kill Casandra, or save Botan, die,and pray she lives."  
  
"BOTAN!" Hiei yelled to his partner, "I WANT YOU TO LISTEN VERY CAREFULLY! CASNADRA HAS A SCAR ON LEFT EYE! IF YOU CAN PLACE A FINGERTIP ON THAT SCAR, SHE'LL BE PARALYZED! YOU GOT THAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, but why are you telling me?!"  
  
"Good! GO!" Hiei yelled, forcing all his energy into a black orb and transporting her to the ground.  
  
He felt his body weaken out.  
  
"D-do it, Botan, I know you can," he said softly, before falling unconcious.  
  
"No, Hiei!" Botan yelled.  
  
"C'mon Botan! This is your chance!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Botan stared at Hiei's body, lying in the black shield, with no trace of life.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"USE YOUR POWER BOTAN!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"I-I can't! All I see are the guys getting hurt! I wanna help them!"  
  
"THE ONLY THING YOU SHOULD SEE IS YOUR ENEMY! DON'T LET YOUR HEART GET THE BEST OF YOU!"  
  
"But Hiei-"  
  
"You must give it your all, no matter what it takes!"  
  
"No! Why does it have to be this way?!" she cried.  
  
"Because that's what the world does to you. It leaves you in a bloody heap and screams at your dead body as you lie there, taking in every word! This is reality Botan! Reality is worse than Hell itself and you have to realize it if your ever going to get stronger! People live and die every day, and that is because of the world they live in! No one is ever truly happy!"  
  
"Do you not even know what love is, Hiei?!"  
  
"NOT EVERYONE CAN LOVE BOTAN! SO THERE IS ONE GOAL! AND THAT IS TO SURVIVE!"  
  
"THERE'S NO REASON TO SURVIVE IF THE ONE YOU LOVE IS DEAD!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT! I KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSS! YOU DON'T! NOW USE YOUR POWER TO FIGHT THE ENEMY IN FRONT OF YOU!"  
  
*** End Flashback***  
  
"Now what do I do?" Botan asked herself as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"WHAT DO I DO HIEI?!" she yelled and hit her knees.  
  
"So you are going to cry over this weakling?!" Casandra yelled, "Ha! There is nothing to cry over! All he is is a felon that was kicked out of his family that no one cares about!"  
  
"I do," she said, he voice low and angry.  
  
Casandra laughed and placed a hand on the orb Hiei lay in and sent more energy into it.  
  
"NO!" she yelled and jumped into the air, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"SPIRIT FLARE!" she yelled, throwing a bright light in her face.  
  
"ACK!" she yelled as Botan moved into her face.  
  
"You bitch," Botan said and touched the scar on her face, blasting Spirit Energy into her face.  
  
Casandra screamed and disapeered. The black orb holding Hiei dicenagrated and his body fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" the guys yelled, trying to catch him but failing.  
  
"Oh, please be okay," she thought.  
  
There were so many flashbacks running through her head. The training that seemed so long ago, the love she had found, the many kisses, that night, all of those times she had spent with him..... So...many... 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The End

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Hiei!" she yelled, running to his befallen body, crying so hard that her heart found it hard to keep up.  
  
Hiei lay motionless in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, please wake up."  
  
"Somethin's wrong guys," Kuwa said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Huh?" yusuke looked up from Hiei, Botan, and Kurama.  
  
"HEY LOOK OUT!" Kuwa yelled.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone yelled as a black smoke scooped them up and the city around them diapeered.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, where are we?" Kuwa asked the others as they got up.  
  
Kurama pulled Hiei up onto his back and walked up behind Botan.  
  
"He's still breathing, but he's going to need some help and soon. Where are we?" he said.  
  
"I don't know," Botan said, "but we've got to get out of here."  
  
"It smells," Yusuke said smugly.  
  
"Urameshi, this is serious!"  
  
"Just pointing out the obvious," he said.  
  
A cackle circled. Then a familiar voice began to beckon.  
  
"FOOLS!"  
  
"C-casandra is alive?!" Botan said alloud.  
  
"Hiei," Casandra bellowed through the echoing black room, "You think I wouldn't know that you already knew my weakness?! I have grown stringer since then and have no weakness now!"  
  
"No," Hiei muttered, only to Kurama's ear.  
  
Kurama's eyes lowered sadly.  
  
"Hiei," he said, "hang in there."  
  
Casandra appeared behind Kurama suddenly and grabbed Hiei off of his shoulders.  
  
"NO!" he yelled, the others turning around.  
  
"Hiei-" Botan said.  
  
Casandra held him in her arms.  
  
"All those years ago, Hiei," she said, her voice taking on a new tone, a soft tone, "Why?"  
  
"Huh?" Botan said softly.  
  
"It was so long ago, Hiei," she said, "We were only so young. Why did you leave me, Hiei? Why?-"  
  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR HER?!" she yelled and threw Hiei to the floor.  
  
"You'd never understand," Hiei said.  
  
"Huh? Hiei," Botan said.  
  
"Y-you never have," he said, pulling himself up with all his strength.  
  
"Hiei, don't stand up, you'll-"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Kurama," Hiei said softly.  
  
Casandra's eyes widened.  
  
"Hiei," she said.  
  
"Casandra, it was so long ago," Hiei said, "Why do you keep insisting? You gave me up for power, so why do you come to me now? I don't love you anymore. Don't you understand?!"  
  
"You mean, they actually loved each other?" Botan asked.  
  
"It appears so," Kurama said.  
  
"But Hiei," Casandra said.  
  
"Enough," he said, "You have loved me and lost me; wanted me, and nearly killed me to get me back. Is that what you truly desire, Casandra?"  
  
"N-n-no," she stammered.  
  
"Then there is no more to cry about. You do not love me anymore, nor I you. Take a moment to realize that this is just a foolish game of yours!"  
  
"H-hiei," Casandra muttered.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! I'M NOT GOING SOFT ON YOU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU PUT MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN FOOLISH WANTS?! COME INTO REALITY! YOUR DREAMLAND IS NO MORE!" Hiei yelled, showing great pain, physically and emotionally.  
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke tried to back up.  
  
"Wait a minute, Uremeshi, Hiei," Kuwa said.  
  
"Wha-at?!" they asked, irritated at their stupid friend.  
  
"Hey, love's a hard thing to get rid of, I know. Maybe, she's been under control all this time or something."  
  
"He COULD be right, Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"He might be," Botan said, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain, "Let's give Casandra a chance."  
  
Casandra chuckled.  
  
"You ARE idiots you know!" she yelled, "DRAGONS OF DARKNESS FLAMES!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A-bove us!" Kurama yelled as tons of black dragons came from the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, what was that ryme I taught myself," Botan thought, "Oh yeah! Go for the source and not the force!"  
  
"HEY CASANDRA!" she yelled, "EAT THIS! SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
She shot a pink light towards her. The dragons dispersed just before hitting them all.  
  
"Let's get outta here. This place is creepin' me out," Kuwa said.  
  
"It CAN'T be over yet," Hiei said.  
  
"Actually, it can," Koenma said, appearing behind them, causing them all to jump.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" All the guys yelled.  
  
"Jeez," Koenma said, holding a handkerchief to his face, "You don't hafta yell. Anyway, Spirit World Police have her in cuffs as we speak. It wasn't too hard, seeing that she was weakened by all the Dragons of Darkness Flame."  
  
"WHA?!" Yusuke said, practically squeaking, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT BEFORE?!"  
  
"Well, I was kinda busy."  
  
"But, Koenma sire, I thought you were playing that video game all month," George said.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OGRE!"  
  
Hiei and the others facefaulted.  
  
"Why me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Botan said, "You always have me."  
  
"Yeah," he said and kissed her lips softly.  
  
And this, my friends, is where the story ends.  
  
THE END!  
  
(Well, I thought I'd have a short and sweet ending. Not to mention, I thought it was kinda funny too. I like Koenma so I wanted him to be the reason for the end. Lol. Anyway, fear not Hiei/Botan fans! I will have a new H/B fic up soon! I've already dreamt up the idea! It might be based more around humor than romance though. I'm beginning to enjoy writing it. Will you look at those reviews?! THANK YOU ALL! I'm so happy to have such dedicated fans!  
  
As Always,  
  
Goten0040) 


End file.
